This invention relates to broadcast spreaders.
Broadcast, or rotary-type spreaders are useful tools for spreading seeds, fertilizers, pesticides, and other products. Large areas may thus be covered or spread in a short period of time.
Most broadcast spreaders include a flow control member which the operator must shift to stop or start the flow of material. This procedure may require removing one hand from the handle and may result in time lapse, extra physical effort and poor control of the spreader. Furthermore, the fixed location of the upper discharge opening relative to the broadcast rotor may not give equal distribution of some types of materials under some operating conditions.
Other problems with broadcast spreaders include unwanted placement of material when spreading adjacent to walks, drives, plantings, etc. Also, there are no means of spreading products at extremely light rates over wide areas.